Things that happen
by becky09
Summary: Pensé que mi vida era perfecta hasta que descubrí la verdad sobre las personas que me rodeaban, mis amigos... o eso creía yo.
1. Prólogo

Las cosas suceden por algo, susurré como tratando de convencerme. Y así era, no podía encontrar explicación alguna a lo sucedido días antes, mientras más le daba vueltas en mi cabeza menos respuestas encontraba. Era casi cómica la velocidad con la que se generaban nuevas interrogantes en mi cabeza. Solté una pequeña risa sarcástica al darme cuenta que yo sola me estaba torturando con esas ideas, mientras él y sus amigos andaban de los más tranquilos como si nada hubiera sucedido. Para mi era incomprensible como alguien que podía decir ser tu amigo un día podía darte la espalda al siguiente y mentir tan descaradamente.

Pero las cosas suceden por algo…. ¿o no?

* * *

Pequeña porción de una idea muy grande que vengo manejando hace tiempo en mi loca cabeza, ojalá les guste y espero poder continuarla muy pronto :)


	2. Capítulo 1

Bien aquí está el primer capítulo, se que la introducción que dejé era corta, en ese momento no tuve tiempo para escribir algo más, espero que con este capítulo queden muchas de las dudas resueltas y ojalá les guste.

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada y de un solo movimiento ya me encontraba parada al lado de mi cama. Sentí que un fuerte mareo me invadió y tuve que sentarme en la cama para evitar caer al piso, me reproché mentalmente por haberme levantado tan bruscamente. Vi la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche, casi era medio día, no tenía ganas de regresar pero tampoco tenía ganas de volver a pelear con Inuyasha. Busqué mi ropa y me metí a la ducha, quien sabe cuando sería la próxima vez que pudiera darme una. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, cogí la maleta amarilla y me despedí de mi madre, que tan solo me dio una leve sonrisa mientras murmuraba un ve con cuidado.

Llegué al pozo y tuve que respirar hondo para darme valor, las cosas no eran como antes, mis peleas con Inuyasha cada vez eran más constantes, y las cosas en casa tampoco estaban nada bien, la relación con mi madre se había vuelto muy difícil, no podíamos estar en la misma habitación sin discutir por la mínima cosa. La búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla tampoco estaba dando resultados, y Naraku se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza. Me sentía agotada física y mentalmente, lo único bueno era que mis amigos estaban esperándome del otro lado, los momentos que pasaba con ellos eran muy divertidos, lo cual ayudaba a aliviar toda la tención que llevaba encima. Salté y apareció el brillo rosa tan característico, al llegar no había nadie esperándome, como pude logré salir del pozo, después de caminar un rato llegué a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, el pequeño Shippo salió corriendo a recibirme, detrás de él vi a Sango y Miroku en la puerta de una cabaña, entramos todos, me sorprendió no ver a Inuyasha por ningún lado, la curiosidad pudo más y me vi preguntando por él.

Dijo que saldría a ver la señorita Kikyo, respondió Miroku y pude ver como Sango le lanzaba una mirada de reprobación. Suspiré, ya estaba acostumbrada, Inuyasha pasaba todo su tiempo con ella desde que había sido traída de vuelta por esa vieja bruja. Iré a dar una vuelta por el bosque, dije mientras cogía mis flechas y arco, y salía de la cabaña. Mientras me alejaba podía escuchar a Sango gritando a Miroku por haberme dicho eso, casi sentí pena por el pobre, la paliza que seguro le estaban dando.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me había adentrado mucho en el bosque, genial, ahora tendría que apurarme para llegar antes de que el sol se ocultara. Di media vuelta y me dispuse a marcharme cuando sentí la presencia de Naraku cerca, cogí una flecha y me dispuse a disparar al primer signo de él. Un fuerte viento me golpeó y caí cerca de un árbol. Desorientada pude ver la figura de una mujer que se acercaba a mi, Kagura, fue lo primero que salió de mis labios. Tranquila sacerdotisa, me dijo, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño vengo a traerte información. No pude evitar soltar una risa, ¿no estas aquí para hacerme daño?, pregunté escéptica mientras me ponía de pie. Ella me miró y suspiró, no quiero hacerte daño, nunca he querido, los ataques a ti y tus amigos eran órdenes de Naraku, nunca he tenido más opción que obedecer, él tiene mi corazón y puede matarme en el momento que le plazca, solo te pido que me des esta oportunidad y me escuches, me dijo mientras se sentada al pie del árbol donde había caído y me hacía una seña para que me sentara a su lado. Aún sin saber si confiar o no me senté y le hice una seña con la mano para que comenzara a hablar. Debes alejarte de Inuyasha, fue lo primero que me dijo, hice un intento por responder pero ella volvió a hablar sin darme tiempo. Sé que estas enamorada del hanyou, pero él no te ama, él solo está interesado en Kikyo, ¿nunca te has preguntado porque pasa tanto tiempo con ella y no contigo, a pesar de haberte dicho que eres la mujer a la que ama?, dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta. Pero, yo sé que él la quiere, es su amiga, es parte de su pasado, el mismo me lo ha dicho, dije como tratando de convencerme. ¿Estás segura?, me preguntó y yo no supe que más responderle. Mi tiempo ha terminado, debo irme, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho, fue lo último que me dijo antes de desparecer en el bosque. Confundida me dispuse a marcharme de ese lugar, ya había anochecido y corría un viento frío pero yo solo podía pensar en las palabras de Kagura.

Llegué a la aldea, encontré a Inuyasha esperándome fuera de la cabaña. ¿Dónde te habías metido?, me preguntó y pude notar en su voz que estaba molesto. Solo fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque, no me di cuenta del tiempo, dije antes de meterme a la cabaña sin siquiera mirarlo. Ya todos habían cenado, yo la verdad no tenía hambre, así que me preparé para irme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté mientras los chicos aún dormían, hoy saldríamos de nuevo en la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Mentalmente hice una nota de todas las cosas que necesitaríamos y recordé que nos hacían falta unas hierbas medicinales. Salí de la cabaña, Sango ya se había levantado y se ofreció a acompañarme a buscarlas. Las palabras de Kagura seguían en mi cabeza, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y quien mejor que mi mejor amiga. Sango, necesito ayuda con algo y no se con quien más hablarlo, le dije mientras recogía las plantas que necesitaba. Kagome tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea, yo siempre te voy a apoyar en todo, me dijo mientras sonreía y me animaba a hablar. Le conté lo sucedido el día anterior y vi como en su cara se formaba una mueca de desaprobación, ¡pero Kagome estamos hablando de Kagura! ¡No le puedes creer, seguro es una trampa de Naraku!, exclamó, yo sé que Inuyasha te quiere, y sabes que para él Kikyo es alguien importante, pero nada más, ven será mejor que regresemos antes de que todos se preocupen, dijo antes de dar media vuelta en dirección a la aldea. Tal vez Sango tenga razón, pensé, tal vez y si sea una trampa de Naraku, de todas formas necesitaba hablar de esto con Inuyasha para así poderme quedar tranquila.


End file.
